L'inimitié doitelle durer éternellement
by Izzie
Summary: Sévérus est vraiment déprimé. Sirius est le seul à le remarquer, mais arriveratil à oublier la haine qui les lie et pourratil l'aider?
1. chapitre 1

Partie 1/ ???

Attention !!! Cette histoire parle d'un couple homosexuel, alors pour ceux qui ne supporte par l'idée que deux hommes puissent s'aimer, ne lisez pas !!!

Couple : Sirius/Sévérus

**Note de l'auteur :**Voilà ma toute dernière fic…, mais j'avoue que je sais pas dans quoi je me lance. C'est la première fois que je m'essaie à ce couple là et je pense en toute franchise que ce ne sera pas vraiment une réussite. Mais lisez quand même un petit peu et envoyez-moi une p'tit review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Par contre, je m'excuse pour ceux qui n'aime pas le dramatique parce que ça le sera sûrement, au moins pendant un moment.

**Dédicace :** Je dédie cette fic à fleurbleue qui m'avais demandé si j'avais de l'inspiration pour ce couple. Alors voilà, j'essaie et j'espère que ça  te plaira. (et merci pour tes compliments sur ma façon d'écrire, parce que moi j'la trouve pas si génale que ça)

L'inimitié doit-elle durer éternellement ? 

Sévérus entra dans ses appartements et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

Il était épuisé.

Physiquement et moralement.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que le seigneur des ténèbres étaient revenus et que, par conséquent, il avait dû reprendre son rôle d'espion, au service de Dumbledore.

Heureusement pour lui, Voldemort n'avait pas deviner qu'il l'avait trahi mais le maître de potion n'avait pas échapper à la punition que le seigneur des ténèbres lui avait réserver pour l'avoir renié lorsqu'il avait été anéanti.

Et les punitions du mage noire était terrible.

Sévérus ressentait encore les effets des sortilèges de douleur qu'il avait reçu.

Mais la douleur physique n'était rien comparé à celle morale.

Pour ne pas que *son maître* ne soupçonne sa trahison, il avait dû accomplir toute les missions que celui-ci lui avait donné.

Il avait donc dû à nouveau tuer.

Il ne le voulait pas, mais il n'avait pas pu y échapper.

Il avait dû se rendre dans une famille et avait dû la détruire entièrement car celle-ci c'était refusée à rejoindre le seigneur des ténèbres.

Les parents s'étaient débattu contre lui, mais malheureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient pas réussi à le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Sévérus les avait exécutés de sang froid.

Mais le pire pour lui, avait été de tuer la dernière personne.

Une fillette qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans.

Elle l'avait supplié de lui laisser la vie, elle avait imploré sa pitié à genoux.

Mais, malgré les pleurs de l'enfant, Sévérus savait que s'il ne remplissait pas sa mission jusqu'au bout, Voldemort saurait qu'il l'avait trahi, et il serait tué sur le champs.

Alors il l'avait tué et le visage angélique de la fillette, sans vie, était resté gravé dans sa mémoire.

Puis, il était rentré aux château et avait rapporté les divers plans du mage noire à Dumbledore.

Mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire ce qu'il avait dû faire.

Et il était rentré directement dans sa chambre.

Mais maintenant qu'il était seul, les cris de la jeune enfant lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit et le hantait.

Il ne pourra plus supporter très longtemps de vivre avec le poids de tout ses crimes sur le cœur.

S'il s'était écouté, il aurait été chercher une bouteille de whisky et l'aurait vidé d'un seul trait.

Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire car il avait des cours à assurer le lendemain.

Alors, il alla se changer et se mit directement au lit, ruminant ses sombres pensées dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir.

Mais ses rêves furent hantés par le visage de ses victimes et celui de la jeune fillette qu'il avait exécuté il y avait à peine quelques heures.


	2. chapitre 2

Partie : 2/12(je pense)

Merci pour ceux qui m'ont reviewé et voilà le new chapter !!!

J'espère que cela vous plaira…

Je sais, il est court mais j'ai décidé de faire comme pour Amour Mortel, assez de chapitre mais assez court.

Comme ça, je peut faire des updates assez régulièrement…

Chapitre 2

Sirius se tenait debout, dans un recoin de la salle de potions.

Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait demandé de passer l'année à Poudlard et il utilisait la cape d'invisibilité de Harry pour assister au divers cours avec lui.

Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce que racontait Sévérus tandis qu'il observait ce qu'il se passait tout autour de lui.

Il aurait bien fait une ou deux petites farces à son ennemi de toujours mais son filleul le lui avait interdit pour ne pas qu'il risque de se faire remarquer.

Au bout d'un moment le bruit de fond cessa.

Il reporta son attention sur Harry et vit que celui-ci avait, comme tout les autres élèves, commencé à préparer sa mixture en silence.

Il laissa son regard errer un moment avant de le reporter sur Sévérus.

Il remarqua que celui-ci avait le teint beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

Le professeur de potions n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien et ce n'est pas qu'il se souciait vraiment de sa santé mais quand même…

Il se rapprocha du bureau professoral en faisant bien attention à ne faire aucun bruit qui puisse laisser suggérer la présence d'une personne invisible.

Sirius observa un peu Sévérus travailler et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas l'air vraiment concentrer sur ce qu'il était entrain de faire, contrairement à son habitude.

Il effectuait son travail avec des mouvements lents qui trahissait une grande fatigue.

Plus grande que celle qu'il avait déjà observée quelques jours plus tôt et qu'il semblait être la seule personne à remarquer.

Même Dumbledore ne se rendait pas compte que son ancien élève était de plus en plus éreinté.

Il l'observa encore un moment, sans bouger, et en respirant le plus doucement possible pour ne pas être repéré.

Sirius faillit sursauter lorsqu'il entendit une explosion derrière lui.

Le bruit fit relever la tête au professeur de potion et Sirius fut figé par ce qu'il vit.

Il resta sans bouger tandis que Sévérus donna à son visage un air sévère et inquiétant et qu'il se dirigea vers le pauvre Neville qui avait fait sauter sa potion pour le disputer.

Rien d'anormal là dedans.

Mais pendant la fraction de seconde qui avait suivit l'explosion, au moment ou Sévérus avait relevé la tête, Sirius avait pu apercevoir dans son regard un mélange d'émotion tel, qu'il se demandait comment le professeur faisait pour le supporter.

Il avait décelé tant de tristesse, de détresse et de culpabilité.

Il n'osait même pas imaginé ce que ressentait Sévérus pour avoir un regard pareil.

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ?

Sirius commençait quand même à s'inquiéter pour son ennemi car, même s'il ne l'avait jamais porté dans son cœur, il n'aurait jamais souhaiter qu'il ait autant mal.

C'était décidé, il irait lui parler après le cours.

Même s'il était plus que certain que cela ne lui rapporterait rien du tout.

Après tout, pourquoi est-ce que Sévérus lui dirait quoi que ce soit ?

Ils n'étaient pas amis…


	3. chapitre 3

Partie : 3/12 (normalement)

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont reviewé et j'espère que l'évolution de la fic vous plaira.

Voilà Next chapter !!!

Chapitre 3

Sirius attendit à la fin du cours que tous les élèves sortent de la classe de potion.

Il avait eu l'occasion, à un moment donné, de glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de Harry, lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas que lui et ses amis l'attendent, mais qu'ils viennent le rejoindre dans ses quartiers à la fin de la journée.

Une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière le dernier élève, il enleva la cape d'invisibilité.

Il leva les yeux vers Sévérus.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

Il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur son travail mais ne faisait rien du tout pourtant.

Sirius avança sans faire de bruit vers le bureau, tout en pensant au fait qu'il devait être un peu plus cordial que d'habitude s'il voulait avoir une chance que le professeur de potion lui confie quelque chose.

Même s'il était plus que certain qu'il n'en ferait rien.

- Sévérus…

L'interpellé sursauta et leva un regard vide sur son interlocuteur, puis fronça les sourcils en le reconnaissant.

- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur… s'excusa Sirius, quelque peu déstabilisé par ce regard si inhabituel chez le professeur.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Black ? demanda Sévérus d'un ton sec.

- Te parler…

- Me parler ? répéta le professeur de potion, l'air très visiblement sceptique et ennuyé. 

Il soupira.

Il était épuisé, et n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir une discussion avec qui que ce soit.

Et encore moins Sirius Black.

Sirius, aucunement troublé par l'attitude de son vis-à-vis, continus la conversation.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ces derniers temps ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu as l'air épuisé…

Sévérus eu un rire, qui sonna extrêmement faux dans les oreilles de son interlocuteur.

- Et depuis quand tu te soucies de ma santé, Black ?

Cette phrase eu le mérite de blesser Sirius, plus qu'il ne se l'avouerait lui-même.

Mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

- J'en ai rien à faire. C'était juste de la curiosité. Après tout, ça n'arrive pas souvent que tu aies quelque chose d'un être humain, alors ça m'intriguait. Bon j'vais y aller. Ciao !

Puis il remit la cape et sortit de la salle sans laisser le temps à Sévérus de lui répondre.

Une fois dehors, il s'en voulu un peu de lui avoir parlé comme ça mais après tout, c'est lui qui l'avait chercher.

Mais il était quand même bien décidé à savoir ce qui le mettait dans un état pareil.

Et il était sûr que ça avait un rapport avec sa mission d'espion.

Ce soir, il le suivrait quand il se rendrait vers Voldemort.

Et il saurait ce qui se passe.


	4. chapitre 4

Partie 4/12

Salut !!! Voilà le chapitre 4…

Et merci pour vos review, ça m'encourage à continuer.

Ce chapitre là est encore assez court mais j'essayerais de faire des chapitre plus long, mais je ne sais pas si ça marchera très bien.

Bisous !!!

Chapitre 4 

Sévérus soupira une fois que la porte se fut refermée.

Mais pourquoi avait-il dû être comme ça désagréable avec Sirius ?

Après tout, il ne lui avait rien dit de mal…

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que lui commence à être méchant avec.

Mais ça lui avait paru tellement bizarre que Sirius soit aimable avec lui tout à coup, et se préoccupe de sa santé.

Et en plus, il avait remarqué sa fatigue.

C'était bien le seul.

Mais après tout, ne dit-on pas que l'on connaît et comprend mieux ses ennemis que ses amis ?

Mais il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à ça.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que le seigneur des ténèbres ne l'avait pas rappelé et ça ne durera probablement plus très longtemps de cette manière.

Il devrait sûrement bientôt retourner à ses côtés.

Et il aurait une nouvelle mission à accomplir.

Connaissant Voldemort, sûrement d'autres personnes à tuer ou d'autre famille à séparer.

Sévérus soupira à nouveau.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au ciel pour mériter une torture mentale pareille.

Sévérus se remit, d'un mouvement las, à corriger les copies de ses élèves.

Mais il n'était pas vraiment très concentré là-dessus.

Son esprit ne cessait de revenir aux événements passés.

Et il peinait à ne pas s'endormir au milieu de la journée, à cause des cauchemar qui hantait chacune de ses nuits et l'empêchaient de bien dormir.

Il devrait vraiment en parler à quelqu'un, il le savait, mais il ne voulait pas le faire.

La seule personne à qui il aurait pu se confier, c'était Dumbledore, et si celui-ci savait que ce qu'il devait faire pesait autant sur sa conscience, il lui interdirait d'y retourner.

Mais pour lui, faire l'agent double était la seule manière qu'il avait de se rendre utile dans ce combat.

S'il ne le faisait plus, il se sentirait complètement inutile.

Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû expédier Sirius comme ça, après tout.

Il aurait pu se confier à lui.

Au moins, il ne l'aurait pas jugé et ne lui aurait pas interdit de faire son *travail*.

Il l'aurait tout simplement écouté, comme un ami.

Un ami.

C'était la meilleure ça, il commençait à pensez à Sirius comme à un ami !

Il devait vraiment être fatigué.

Sévérus posa ses copies, réalisant que ça ne servirait plus à rien qu'il essaye de se concentrer sur son travail puis, il se rendit dans ses appartements pour essayer de se reposer un peu. 


	5. chapitre 5

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et tout ceux qui continue à lire ma fic. 

J'espère que l'évolution de la fic vous plaira et que je ne suis pas entrain de trop sombrer dans le drama.

Chapitre 5 

Sévérus avait raison, il était moins de dix heures lorsqu'il sentit sa marque le brûler.

Il soupira avant de se lever et de sortir, tout d'abord de sa chambre, puis du château.

Il traversa le parc, suivit sans qu'il le sache par un Sirius caché sous une cape d'invisibilité, et une fois arrivé à la limite des protections de Poudlard, il transplana devant le château des Jedusors.

Il pénétra à l'intérieur de la luxueuse demeure et Sirius pria pour que rien ne l'empêche d'entrer et que personne ne remarque sa présence à l'intérieur.

Et son vœu fut exaucer.

Il put suivre le professeur de potion jusqu'à l'entrée de la pièce où résidait Lord Voldemort.

Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et observa Sévérus se mettre à genoux devant *son maître*.

- Sévérus, j'ai une mission pour toi.

- Qu'elle est-elle maître ?

- Aurore Lewis. Cette jeune fille à refuser de rejoindre mes rang. Fait-lui payer cet affront comme il se doit.

- Oui maître. Est-ce tout ?

- Oui Sévérus. Vas-y maintenant.

- Bien maître…

Le professeur de potion sortit de la salle et partit accomplir sa mission, toujours suivit par Sirius, qui n'avait pas vraiment compris ce que devait faire son ennemi de toujours.

Il pensait que Sévérus allait devoir torturer cette jeune fille, et espérait qu'il pourrait lui-même rester un simple observateur de l'horrible scène.

Car il ne devait en aucun cas intervenir.

Il n'était pas censé être là et, en plus de se mettre dans une situation pas très réjouissante, il mettrait en danger la vie de Sévérus.

Puisque s'il n'accomplissait pas sa mission correctement, le seigneur des ténèbres le punirait grandement.

Mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer au spectacle auquel il allait devoir assister.

Rien.

Sirius suivit Sévérus jusque dans la maison de sa jeune victime.

Terriblement jeune même car, en la voyant, on ne lui donnerait guère plus de dix-huit ans.

Lorsqu'elle vit le mangemorts arrivé, elle fut paralysée par la terreur.

Tout ce qu'elle put faire, c'est supplier.

Supplier pour qu'il la laisse en vie.

Mais Sévérus resta de marbre face à ses supplication. 

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il voulait montrer car Sirius vit sa main trembler lorsque le professeur de potions pointa sa baguette sur Aurore.

Mais il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à prononcer la formule la plus crainte de toute l'histoire de la magie.

- Avada Kedavra…

L'éclair vert frappa la jeune femme de plein fouet et son corps retomba lourdement sur le sol.

Sirius resta paralysé, horrifié par ce que venait e faire Sévérus.

Il venait de tuer une personne de sang-froid.

Il commença alors à comprendre ce qu'avait le maître de potion depuis quelque temps.

Il culpabilisait à cause des crimes qu'il était obligé de commettre pour que Voldemort ne soupçonne pas sa trahison.

Soudain, une horrible pensée lui vint à l'esprit et il pria pour qu'elle ne se réalise pas.

Il reprit enfin ses esprits et regarda autour de lui.

Plus personne en vue.

Il avait été tellement absorbé par ses réflexion qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que Sévérus était partit.

Il jura, puis se pressa de transplaner le plus près possible de Poudlard puis continua son chemin a pied.

Il devait absolument parlé à Sévérus.

Et immédiatement.


	6. chapitre 6

Salut ! Merci pour les reviews et je m'excuse pour le retard de ce chapitre mais je me suis aperçue que ce matin que j'avais oublié de le poster samedi, alors… Encore sorry ! Chapitre 6 

Sévérus entra dans ses appartements puis ôta sa tenue de mangemort qu'il jeta négligemment sur son lit.

Ensuite, il s'assit à son bureau et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Il avait vu juste lorsqu'il avait supposé que la prochaine mission du seigneur des ténèbres serait un meurtre.

Mais ça avait été encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

La jeune fille qu'il avait dû tuer, Aurore Lewis, était la fille unique de Jack Lewis et Ange Summers, deux personnes qu'il avait rencontré pendant sa scolarité.

Jack était un Serdaigle de même année que lui, quant à Ange, elle était une Griffondor.

Elle avait une année de moins, mais ça ne l'avais pas empêché d'être la meilleure amie de Lily.

Il l'avait connue plus personnellement que Jack car elle avait quelques problèmes en potions et il l'avait aidé pendant plusieurs mois.

Et ils étaient devenus amis.

Mais comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ?

Comment avait-il pu tuer la fille d'une de ses anciennes amies ?

Il était un monstre.

Malgré tout ce qu'il disait aux autres, il mentait.

Et il se mentait aussi à lui-même.

Il était toujours un mangemort, et il n'avait aucun moyen de changer ça.

Jamais il ne pourrait être autre chose.

Malgré tout ce qu'il faisait pour racheter ces crimes, il restait avant tout un assassin.

Et ce, jusqu'à sa mort.

Jusqu'à maintenant, il était arrivé à supporté le poids de sa culpabilité.

Difficilement certes, mais il y était arrivé.

Mais cette fois-ci, s'en était trop pour lui.

Tuer Aurore avait été le meurtre de trop.

Celui qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter.

Celui qu'il n'avait plus la force d'assumer.

Une larmes coula le long de sa joue pâle, laissant une traînée transparente derrière elle, et vint s'écraser sur sa table de travail.

Suivit d'une autre que, cette fois-ci, il essuya rageusement d'un revers de main.

Il se releva brusquement , renversant au passage la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de la ramasser et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte avant de l'ouvrir et de sortir.

Il avança le long du couloir sombre, puis se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers sa destination finale.

Cette fois-ci, la douleur n'était plus supportable.

Et il y mettrait fin.

Cette nuit.

Il continua à avancer, traversant le château entier pour, enfin, arriver là où il le voulait.

Le sommet de la tour d'astronomie…


	7. chapitre 7

Salut à tous ! Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews, ça me fais super plaisir ! En plus, je vois bientôt la fin arrivé puisque c'est le septième chapitre sur onze… Bon, bisous et j'espère que ce chap' vous plaira… Chapitre 7 

Sirius traversa rapidement le parc de Poudlard et arriva à l'entrée du château.

Il prit directement le chemin qui menait au cachot et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il arriva devant la porte des appartements du maître de potion.

Il frappa.

Aucune réponse.

- Sévérus ! appela-t-il au travers de la porte.

Toujours aucune réponse.

Il remarqua alors que la porte n'était pas tout à fait bien fermée.

Ce n'était pas du tout normal.

Il poussa la porte en entra silencieusement.

Il n'y avait personne.

Bizarre, puisque la tenue de mangemort de Sévérus était sur le lit, ce qui voulait dire que le professeur de potion était forcément passé par ici.

Mais pourquoi était-il repartit aussi vite que ça ?

Et surtout où ?

La chaise du bureau était renversée, il avait du partir précipitamment.

Sirius commençait vraiment à avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

Il avait peur que Sévérus fasse une bêtise.

Après ce qu'il avait vu cette nuit, ça ne l'étonnerait pas outre mesure.

Il avait bien vu la main de Sévérus trembler, avant qu'il ne tue Aurore.

Et il savait aussi très bien qui était la mère de la jeune fille.

Ange.

Elle et Sévérus avait été vraiment très proche pendant leur scolarité.

C'était la seule personne avec qui il était aimable chez les Griffondors.

La seule qu'il protégeait contre les personnes de sa propre maison.

Et maintenant, il avait tué sa fille.

Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais, Sirius le savait.

Il ne savait que trop bien ce que c'était de se sentir responsable de la mort de personne qui comptait pour nous.

Il s'était considéré assez longtemps comme responsable de la mort de James et Lily pour le savoir.

Heureusement qu'il avait eu Harry et Remus pour le soutenir, sinon il n'aurait jamais tenu.

Il n'aurait pas pu continuer à vivre sans eux.

C'était eux qui l'avaient empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.

Mais Sévérus, lui, n'avait personne à qui se raccrocher.

Personne pour l'aider à vivre.

Mon Dieu ! 

Il fallait absolument qu'il le retrouve…

Et avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Où est-ce qu'il pourrait bien être ?

Pas dans les cachots, ça c'est sûr…

La tour d'astronomie !

Il n'y avait personne qui l'utilisait en ce moment et, comme elle était verrouillée et que seul les professeurs en avaient l'accès, les jeunes qui se promenaient dans l'école en pleine nuit n'y allait jamais…

C'est certain, il devait être là-bas…

Sirius partit de la chambre en courrant.

Il fallait qu'il se dépêche, il devait traverser tout le château avant d'atteindre la tour d'astronomie.

Et il fallait absolument qu'il rattrape Sévérus avant que celui-ci ne fasse ce qu'il pensait qu'il allait faire.


	8. chapitre 8

Aller, deux chapitres d'un coup ! Je les avais déjà écrit depuis un moment mais il fallait que je les tape à l'ordi et comme j'ai eu le temps de le faire pour les deux et ben je les mets en une fois. Bon, en tout cas merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira…            Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez… Chapitre 8 

Sévérus regardait le parc de Poudlard du haut de la tout d'astronomie.

Tout était si calme en bas.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas un ombre.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel.

Il n'y avait même pas un seul nuage pour cacher les étoiles qui scintillaient dans l'immensité sombre.

C'était une belle nuit.

Très belle, même.

Surtout pour en finir.

La nuit était déjà bien entamée, il fallait qu'il se décide à le faire.

C'était maintenant qu'il devait sauter.

Sauter.

C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour mettre fin à sa vie.

Il ne pouvait pas se jeter le sortilège mortel à lui-même et Dumbledore pourrait le soigner si il utilisait un poison.

Et il ne souffrirait pas au moins…

La chute serait fatale et il mourrait dès qu'il toucherait le sol.

Sévérus repensait à tout les crimes qu'il avait commis, toutes les souffrances qu'il avait vécues.

Depuis son enfance.

Mais maintenant, tout ça allait se terminer une bonne fois pour toute.

Plus que quelque seconde

***

Dans les couloirs du château, Sirius continuait de courir.

Il empruntait tout les raccourcis possibles et imaginables qu'il avait pu répertorié lorsqu'il était encore élèves, pour arriver le plus vite possible à la tour d'astronomie.

Mais depuis les cachots, le chemin était quand même long, quoi que l'on fasse.

Et il fallait aussi qu'il fasse très attention car il n'était plus protégé par la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait laisser dans les appartements de Sévérus pour pouvoir être libre de tout mouvement et que si quelqu'un l'attrapait, il serait envoyé directement à Azkaban.

Et il n'avait pas du tout envie d'y retourner.

Mais il pensait avant tout à Sévérus et ce qui allait sûrement arrivé s'il ne retrouvait pas rapidement.

Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais été proche de lui, mais il pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

Et il pouvait l'aider.

Mais pour ça, il fallait déjà qu'il le retrouve et que celui-ci accepte de le laisse l'aider.

Et que Sévérus se confie à lui.

Ce qui constituerait en un véritable miracle.

Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, non ?

Il lui fallu encore quelques minutes avant de se retrouver devant la tour d'astronomie.

Sirius se précipita dans les escaliers et les escalada le plus vite possible, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Lorsque ce fut fait, il vit que Sévérus était à la fenêtre.

Et très dangereusement penché.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines.

Il fallait absolument qu'il l'empêche de sauter !

- Non, Sévérus… Je t'en supplie ne fait pas ça…


	9. chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 

- Non, Sévérus… Je t'en supplie ne fait pas ça…

Sévérus sursauta et se retourna brusquement vers la personne qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce.

Il vit que Sirius se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et que, visiblement, il était très essoufflé.

- S'il te plait Sévérus… ajouta-t-il en avançant un peu dans la salle.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là Black ? demanda Sévérus, assez méchamment.

Sirius ne releva pas le ton employé et essaya de le ramener à la raison.

- Je veux juste t'empêcher de faire une grosse erreur…

Le professeur de potion ne répondit rien.

Il se contenta de lancer un regard indescriptible à son interlocuteur.

- Ecoute, on ne pourrait pas aller discuter ailleurs ?

- Je ne veux pas discuter O.K ! Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu t'en ailles et que tu me laisse tranquille.

- Pour que tu sautes… Hors de question…

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peu bien te faire que je saute… lança Sévérus en se tournant à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

Sirius se rapprocha de Sévérus, lui agrippa le bras et le fit se retourner pour qu'il le regarde.

- Ecoute, je suis d'accord qu'on est pas ami et qu'on ne l'a jamais été. Et qu'on s'est encore moi soucier l'un de l'autre auparavant. Mais je ne veux pas que tu meurs…

- Je peux pas continuer à vivre avec ce que j'ai sur la conscience…

- Je sais ce que tu ressens ! Moi aussi je me suis déjà senti responsable de la mort de personnes qui comptaient pour moi. C'est pas pour ça que je suis allé me jeter du haut d'une tour !

- Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai été obligé de faire ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

- Tuer Aurore ?

Une ombre de surprise passa sur le visage de Sévérus.

- Oui je sais ! Je t'ai suivi cette nuit !

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne voulais pas me parler et c'était plus que visible que tu allais mal. Alors j'ai bien dû me renseigner seul !

Sirius et son interlocuteur se fixèrent un moment dans les yeux et Sirius pensait que Sévérus allait lui faire des reproches.

Mais, contre toute attente, celui-ci éclata en sanglot et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Sirius.

Bien que décontenancé par le comportement de son interlocuteur, Sirius passa son bras autour des épaules de son ennemi de toujours et l'attira contre lui.

- Chut… Ça  va aller… Calme-toi… Calme… murmura Sirius dans une litanie apaisante.

Sévérus se laissa glisser au sol, entraînant Sirius avec lui.

Celui-ci commença à bercer lentement Sévérus, tout en laissant une de ses mains courir dans ses cheveux.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait aussi mal que ça de le voir pleurer ?_

Petit à petit, les soubresauts du corps du professeur de potions diminuèrent, puis cessèrent et il se calma, sans pour autant se dégager des deux bras qui l'encerclaient.


	10. chapitre 10

**Salut everybody ! Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre… J'espère que cela vous plaira et désolé pour le retard qu'il avait…**

**Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et continuer d'en envoyé, ça m'encourage…**

**Chapitre 10**

Sirius dégagea un peu Sévérus de son étreinte.

- Viens, je vais te ramener dans ta chambre…

Sévérus hocha la tête pour montrer son accord et prit la main que Sirius lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever.

Il suivit ce dernier jusqu'à ses appartements et laissa Sirius l'asseoir sur son lit.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as empêché de le faire ? demanda Sévérus dans un murmure.

- Parce que ce n'est pas une solution, crois-moi…

Sévérus leva les yeux vers ceux de son interlocuteur qui, entre-temps, s'était assis à ses côtés.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as dit à personne que cela te faisait aussi mal de remplir tes missions ?

- Dumbledore m'aurait interdit d'y retourner…

- Et ce n'est pas ce que tu aurais voulu ? ne pas y retourner ?

- Si… si mais si je ne peux pas continuer à jouer mon rôle d'espion, je n'aurais plus vraiment d'utilité dans cette guerre… expliqua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

- Quoi ? Mais tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi !

Sirius prit le menton de Sévérus dans sa main et le souleva pour forcer ce dernier à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Ecoute, tu es un sorcier puissant. Tu n'as pas besoin de jouer les espions pour être utile.

Sévérus put lire une totale sincérité dans les propos de son ennemi de toujours.

Enfin, peut-être plus si ennemi que cela.

Le sentant à nouveau sur le point de craquer, Sirius passa un bras autour des épaule de Sévérus et l'attira tout contre lui.

Celui-ci se laissa faire, se sentant étonnamment mieux lorsqu'il était dans les bras de son sauveur.

- Merci, Sirius…

Sirius ne répondit rien mais il laissa une de ses mains courir au travers des cheveux de son *protégé*.

- Au fait, comment tu as su ce que j'avais l'intention de faire ? demanda Sévérus.

- Parce que j'ai déjà vécu la même chose…

- Quoi ? s'exclama Sévérus en regardant Sirius, attendant visiblement des explications de la part de ce dernier.

- Après la mort de Lily et James, je me sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé puisque c'est moi qui leur avait demandé de prendre Peter comme gardien du secret.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il était avec Voldemort… dit Sévérus qui pendant le récit de Sirius avait reprit sa position première.

- Je sais. Mais ça ne m'empêchais pas de me sentir coupable et je sais que si Harry et Remus n'avais pas été là, j'aurais fait ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire.

- Sauter de la tour d'astronomie… fit Sévérus dans une tentative d'humour.

Sirius pouffa un peu.

- Non, j'avais plutôt songer à un truc du genre me couper les veines…

- Plus sanglant.

- Ouais…

Plus aucun des deux hommes ne parla durant un moment.

Sirius voulut reprendre la parole mais il vit que Sévérus s'était endormi.

Cela le fit sourire.

C'était une bonne chose qu'il dorme, il devait être épuisé, autant physiquement que moralement.

Sirius l'allongea dans son lit, prenant bien soin de ne pas le réveiller puis, le recouvrit d'une couverture avant de s'installer sur une chaise où il finit pas s'endormir.


	11. chapitre 11

Et ben, voilà le dernier chapitre, ce qui me laissera plus de temps à consacrer à mes deux autres fic en cours et à ma traduction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira mais cette fois-ci, je vous prévient c'est total OCC ! Sinon ben, une petite review est toujours la bienvenue.

**Chapitre 11**

Sirius fut tiré de son sommeil par des gémissements venant du lit de Sévérus.

Il vit que celui-ci s'agitait, certainement sous l'emprise de quelque cauchemar.

Sirius se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de son *protégé* avant de poser doucement sa main sur le front du professeur pour essayer de l'apaiser quelque peu.

Cela marcha, mais Sirius sentit que Sévérus avait un peu de fièvre, sûrement due à son manque de sommeil.

Chose qui n'allait certainement pas s'arranger tout de suite puisque ces yeux étaient déjà entrain de se rouvrir.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller… s'excusa Sirius avec un sourire confus. Ça vas ?

Sévérus fronça les sourcils, se demandant brièvement ce que Sirius faisait là et pourquoi il était aussi gentil avec lui, quand les souvenirs de se qui s'était passé la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.

Alors, il hocha lentement la tête.

- Oui, ça vas. J'ai juste un peu froid.

- C'est normal, tu as de la fièvre. Dis, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas eu une nuit de sommeil complète.

Sévérus baissa les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas… répondit-il. Bon, je vais aller finir de corriger les devoirs…

Il se démêla des couvertures et se leva, un peu trop vite peut-être car il chancela et ne dû son salut qu'à Sirius qui le rattrapa dans ses bras, au moment où il allait tombé.

Il se rassit sur le lit.

Ou plutôt il se fit rasseoir sur le lit par un Sirius passablement mécontent.

- Non mais t'as vu l'état dans lequel tu es ! Tu as de la fièvre et tu ne tiens même pas debout ! Alors tu va me faire le plaisir de te recoucher immédiatement et de te rendormir !

Sirius avait hausser la voix, ce qui avait fait légèrement sursauter Sévérus.

Mais il devait admettre qu'il avait raison, il ne tenait vraiment pas débout, aussi il obéit et se recoucha, mais il ne ferma pas pour autant les yeux.

Il ne voulait pas se rendormir.

Pas revoir encore une fois toute ses images.

Et même si avoir Sirius à ses côté l'apaisait considérablement, bien plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre, mais cela ne suffisait tout de même pas à chasser ses mauvais songes.

Sirius dût se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Sévérus et il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Ecoute, je sais que c'est pénible ces cauchemars que tu fais mais arrêter de dormir n'est  pas la bonne solution… Tu vas finir par être vraiment malade.

- Sirius, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça pour moi ? Je ne comprend pas…

Pourquoi faisait-il tout ça pour lui ?

Lui aussi se l'était demandé mais il avait eu un bon moment pour y réfléchir avant de trouver le sommeil et il en était arrivé à une conclusion des plus surprenantes.

Mais qui Sévérus n'aimerait sûrement pas…

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

- Oui… J'aimerais bien.

Sirius soupira puis, sans décrocher ses yeux du regard de Sévérus, il se rapprocha lentement de lui, avant de simplement effleurer ses lèvres dans un baiser qui ressemblait plus à une caresse.

Sévérus, trop surpris pour faire quoi que ce soit, ne répondit pas au baiser que Sirius rompit, beaucoup trop tôt à son goût.

- Je suis désolé… Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça… Je crois que je devrais y aller…

- Non ! s'écria Sévérus, un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait souhaiter, en retenant son interlocuteur, qui s'était déjà levé, par le bras le forçant ainsi à se rasseoir. Ne me laisse pas seul, je t'en supplie…

Sirius regarda Sévérus et remarqua que celui-ci avait les yeux brillants de larmes.

Avait-il fait quelque chose qui l'avait blessé ?

- Après ce que je viens de faire, j'aurais plutôt pensé que tu aimerais que je parte.

- Non…

Sévérus passa ses bras autour du cou de Sirius, pour le rapprocher, et colla ses lèvres aux siennes pour lui rendre son baiser d'avant, en plus profond.

Les deux hommes ne se séparèrent que à bout de souffle et Sévérus avait gardé ses bras autour du coup de Sirius pour l'empêcher de partir, bien que celui-ci ne l'aurait de toute manière pas fait.

- Reste avec moi, s'il te plait…

Sirius sourit à son interlocuteur.

- Je ne partirais pas… Mais essaie de dormir, je t'en prie…

Sévérus hocha la tête, montrant ainsi qu'il allait le faire et se décala un peu plus vers le bord du lit pour inciter Sirius à se rapprocher de lui.

Celui-ci comprit le geste de son vis-à-vis et s'allongea à ses côtés avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'obliger à se coller encore plus à lui puis, il lui donna un bisous sur le front.

- Dors maintenant…

Sévérus ferma les yeux et laissa la chaleur émanant du corps de Sirius prendre possession de son enveloppe charnelle et de son âme.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à replonger dans le royaume des songes, mais cette fois-ci, aucun cauchemar ne vint troubler son repos.

Il était tout à fait en sécurité dans les bras de Sirius…

Fin 


End file.
